Like Father Like Daughter
by Apocalyxtic98
Summary: AU for characters that should be dead, but aren't. , but otherwise in-canon. Dean and Sam, although by different means, have both become fathers to two daughters that are much like them. Maybe a little too like them. Babies are cute, but Teenagers are a handful. Especially when they're Winchesters. Rated T for swears, and SPN stuff. Jo/Dean. Bobby/Ellen
1. Miracles

**This first chapter is a Dean POV. It's very...soft, fluffy. If you don't like fluff, just hang on. I promise it gets more...hardcore. (?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. :( (&^% !)**

"Dean," Sam's voice was soft, insistent.

"What?" I replied, a little irritation creeping into my otherwise calm tone.

"Look." It was one word. Only one word that Sam uttered. But, honestly, it would change both of our lives. Like, massively.

It was…glorious. It really was glorious. Glorious, holy, awesome, amazing, shining, beautiful…angelic. Well, that's how I described it. Sam said it was cute, beautiful, adorable, etc. But to me…to me, this was a miracle.

"It's a girl," Sam said with a smile in his voice.

She had Jo's eyes. Her warm, cinnamon brown eyes. For that, I was grateful. Every morning I would wake up and look into Jo's inviting brown eyes. And now they were copied exactly into my little miracle's face.

"Our little miracle," Jo whispered from her place in the hospital bed, her voice impossibly soft. In her arms was _our _little miracle. "She's got your lips, Dean," Jo teased me.

It was true, though. It was odd, seeing a part of my face so small, so tiny, so…feminine. "At least we know she'll be a good kisser," Jo continued.

"Oh, no," I hastily said. "I'm not letting any boys get close to her!" Sam, Jo, Bobby, and Ellen all burst into laughter. "I'm serious," I said, putting on my most intimidating face.

"Looks like you actually did something without screwing up, boy," Ellen's raspy voice greeted my ears. I stiffened, almost expecting a shotgun aimed at my head, but her face was split by a wide smile.

Bobby greeted me wordlessly with a nod of his head, his hand on Ellen's shoulder. His face was solemn and calm, but his eyes twinkled with a joy I hadn't seen in them for years.

I tried to speak, but something was caught in my throat. I coughed nervously. "Can, can I hold her?"

Jo smiled again and handed our baby to me. I gingerly wrapped my arms around her. She was so small, so fragile. This experience was completely new. The only other time I could recall holding a newborn was when Sam called me over to help him with that shapeshifter baby. That had been a trip.

But this was different. So much different.

"Dude, relax. You're not going to break her," Sam laughed. Ellen chuckled and Bobby soon joined in, but Jo just smiled. She was staring up at me, her cinnamon eyes full of nothing but warmth and fondness.

"What's her name?" Bobby asked gruffly.

I looked at Jo, but she just stared back at me. I could almost hear her voice in my head. _You tell them._

I stared down at the little miracle I held so tenderly, so gently in my arms.

"Norma Mertyl Winchester." I watched the group, waiting for their reaction.

Sam scratched the back of his neck while Bobby stared at the ceiling. Ellen stared at me like I was crazy. "You're kidding. Boy, that's one long, ugly, mouthful of a name!"

Jo gasped. "Mom!"

Ellen looked at her daughter sternly. "I'm sorry Joanna Beth, but that's the ugliest name I've ever heard! If you let this boy name your only daughter that obnoxious name then I…"

"You'll what?" Jo asked, pushing her bottom lip out.

"I'll shoot him."

I turned to look at Ellen. A wide smile spread across my face.

"What?" Ellen asked. "What are you smiling at?"

"I was joking."

Sam burst out laughing. The red color faded from Ellen's face, and slowly, a small smile replaced it. "Good."

"So what's her real name?" Sam asked, a note of impatience creeping in his voice.

"Evelyn Mary Winchester," I whispered softly. She, Evelyn, stirred at the sound of her name. I looked at amazement at Jo, who was laughing quietly.

"She knows her name!" I exclaimed, a warm, fuzzy feeling spreading from my core.

Sam laughed as he clapped me on the back. "Man, I never thought you would be such a softy, Dean."

"Neither did I," I said softly. "Neither did I."

I really never did know that I would be so…soft. It was frightening holding such a beautiful, delicate bundle in my arms. This one girl was worth more to me than any fortune, any object. Worth more than even my '67 Chevrolet Impala parked in the hospital parking lot.

"Hello, Evelyn," I whispered.

Two large brown eyes stared up at me.

"Evelyn Mary Winchester. You're going to be beautiful, just like your mom."

Jo blushed.

Bobby cleared his throat. "Well, me and Ellen are gonna get something to eat."

Ellen and Bobby Singer started to head out the door. Sam stayed, staring at Evelyn. As Ellen passed Sam, she cuffed him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Sam complained, massaging his neck. "What was that for?"

Ellen gave him a look so fierce, Sam sprinted out the door. "I'm, I'm hungry, too," he called over his shoulder.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Don't be too long," she told her mother.

"We'll be back soon enough," Ellen promised.

I walked back over to Joanna Beth Winchester, still holding Evelyn Mary Winchester in my arms. "I never thought my family would be so big," I breathed.

Jo laughed. "Only you would think this family was big."

I leaned down toward Jo, handing her our baby. All three of our bodies were touching, sharing the warmth and comfort of family.

"She really is beautiful," Jo whispered.

"She really is," I agreed. "She has your eyes, your beautiful eyes."

"But she has your lips," Jo stated again. "You know, they work surprisingly well on a female face."

"Ha ha," I retorted, but there was no bitterness or spite in my voice.

"I hope she has your hair," Jo said, running her fingers through the very part of me she had just mentioned.

"No, I want her to have yours." I tucked a lock of stray blonde hair behind Jo's ear. "Besides, I don't think even she'd be able to pull off this style. A little too masculine."

Jo punched me lightly in the arm. "I meant the color, genius."

"Oh," was all I said.

"And I hope she has your lashes," Jo continued. "They're so long, and thick, too."

"Are we done commenting on how feminine my face is?"

"Sure." Jo turned her face up towards mine, her lips brushing softly against mine. "She definitely has your lips, sweetheart."

**As stated above, the story becomes less *fluffy*. Promise. But, it's not totally all gone. Please review! I love hearing from you guys.**


	2. Abandoned

**All righty-roo, second chapter for your enjoyment. **

**A/N- This story really has no defined rules as far as canon. Like, I'm not going to make unicorns or bigfoot real, but I really don't know what season this would take place during. If I make it take place in Season 7, Jo and Ellen are dead. If I make it take place in Season 4, they're dealing with the whole apocalypse thing. So, it's really an AU. Just wanted to put that out there.**

**Thanks to milkshake42 for all your awesome reviews! (Well, not on this story as there's only one chapter, but just all my stories in general!) :D**

**This chapter is, once again, *fluff*. Promise, more plots and monsters to come. ;)**

Sam stared at the tiny, moving bundle that was currently blocking the sidewalk. Tiny cooing noises were emanating from it. Sam quickly glanced around; there were no possible guardians or witnesses.

Sam shrugged before bending down. He adjusted the soft, pink blanket, uncovering a face. A cute, adorable face. The face of a little girl. "Oh my god," Sam said, half to himself, half to the tiny baby that had been abandoned.

There were no orphanages around. Whoever had previously been the guardian or guardians of this baby just dumped her in the middle of the sidewalk. _Better than the middle of the road_, Sam thought grimly.

Sam scooped up the tiny girl, surprised at how well she fit in his arms, almost like they were designed for her. Sam smiled down at the baby as he rocked her gently back and forth in his arms.

"Hello..." Sam trailed off. He had no idea what the girl's name was. Sam poked around in the blanket, seeing if she was wearing a tag or something, like a lost dog. Sam frowned. There was no form of identification whatsoever, not even some initials monogrammed on the blanket.

Sam swallowed. He could go to the nearest police station, which was only two blocks away. He could hand her over, confident that she'd be taken care of, that some good soul would give her a home.

Or... Or he could take the little girl home himself. He could take care of her; he could be the good soul to give her a home. Sam shook his head. What was he thinking? He had no clue how to take care of a baby. He would be a terrible father. He'd be busy hunting, and this little girl would end up like Dean and him-cursed to a life of pain, suffering, and panic. Cursed to a hunter's life.

Sam looked down at the little girl. She was so cute. Just then, the un-named baby smiled, almost like she knew her fate was about to be determined. She was so adorable.

Sam had always had a soft spot for little kids and animals. This girl, abandoned, almost reminded him of himself in a way... How could he just leave her to the government to deal with? She would be bounced from orphanage to orphanage, maybe finding comfort with foster parents for a few years. Wouldn't a stable, okay, somewhat stable, home be better than solitude and desperation in an orphanage?

The war within Sam continued.

"She's adorable! You must be so proud," A voice, distinctly female, jolted Sam from the battle raging inside himself.

Sam looked up to find a blonde, petite woman, around twenty, staring at him expectantly.

"Uhh..." Sam stuttered, "Yes! Yes, I'm very proud."

The woman smiled. "So, where's the mother?" She asked, looking around.

Sam's heart raced. He could come clean now; tell this woman that this baby girl wasn't really his. That she had been abandoned.

But Sam couldn't. Some part of him, admittedly a large part, was connected to this baby girl. Sam was irrevocably tied to this girl.

"She's not around anymore," Sam said quietly. Jessica had immediately come to mind; she would have loved this cute little bundle.

The woman's gaze dropped, sorrow painting her tone. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright," Sam choked out. "I'm alright."

The woman smiled again. "Well, best of luck to you. I'm sure your family will be a tremendous help!"

Sam watched as the woman walked away.

His family would help. Family...Dean! Dean had a little girl; he would know what to do!

Sam looked down at _his_ little girl and smiled. The first thing he needed to do was to give her a name.

Sam knew right away. "Jessica," he whispered.

Jessica stirred, one of her tiny hands grabbing Sam's finger. Her grip was surprisingly strong.

The first name was easy. Now, he needed a middle name. Jess's middle name had been Lee. Sam liked it, liked the way it flowed, but it seemed almost like cheating. Using Jess's first name was fine, but using her full name seemed almost creepy.

"Jessica..." Sam mused. "Jessica Rachel Winchester?" Sam grimaced and shook his head. "Jessica Marie?" It didn't really work. "Jessica Mary Winchester?" Sam said to himself, his mother coming to mind. That didn't really work, either. And Dean had already named Evelyn after Mary.

Sam spotted an empty candy wrapper lying on the ground. _Reese's Peanut Butter Cups._ Inspiration was weird.

"Jessica Reese Winchester." Sam nodded to himself, it actually sounded pretty good.

Sam looked around the road one last time before pulling Jessica Reese closer to him and heading home.

**Please review! :D**


	3. Reflections

**Chapter 3. Sam looks back on happy times. Next chapter, we get to the plot. :)**

**Thanks to all you who either reviewed, subscribed, or favorited my stories. :D**

Sam smiled, reflecting on the past fourteen years. So much had changed. Dean had gotten married, started a family, even quit hunting. Sam had…started a family, too, even though it was still just him and Jess. He had quit hunting, too, totally opposed to the idea of Jess growing up in the hunter lifestyle.

Sam had never realized how fast babies grew up. Before he knew it, Jess was walking and talking. More walking than talking, as she was a shy girl, much like the original Jessica. Her first word had been, "Mommy." Of course, it had taken Sam a while to explain that Jess didn't really have a mommy. It had taken even longer to explain that Sam was 'Daddy', not 'Mommy'.

Dean had teased him endlessly over that one.

Sam still couldn't get over Evelyn's first word. He had actually been over at Dean's house when she decided to open her mouth. Dean had just slammed his finger in the door, obviously letting out a few curse words—one of which was his favorite, 'Son of a bitch'.

Evelyn decided that if it was good enough for daddy, it was good enough for her. She had opened her mouth, and out came in her little, adorable voice, "Sunn uf u bitch."

Dean had quit cursing and jumping around holding his finger; instead, he just stared at his daughter. Both Sam and Jo had looked at Dean with stern expressions, holding back their laughs. _Like Father, Like Daughter,_ Sam had thought wryly.

Jess had learned to read fairly quickly, already reading chapter books by age 4. Evelyn preferred to listen to Jess read than learn herself. Jo eventually persuaded her to read by herself; after a rather long tantrum, of course.

The next few years were a little hazy, years flying by like days. Some birthday parties were fairly distinct among the fog that was Jess's childhood. Her eleventh birthday, of course, when Sam had finally let her sleepover at one of her friend's houses. Sam knew he was being paranoid, but it was hard. _He _knew what was really out there. Who was to say that one of their neighbors wasn't really a werewolf, or some freaky pagan god just waiting to gobble them up?

And then there was Jess's twelfth birthday. Sam had known Jess knew something about his past life, if not the whole and complete truth. Sam had finally worked up the courage to tell Jess about his past. Most of it, anyways. Some parts he left out, like being possessed by Meg, or Ruby, or the demon blood. He left out going to hell.

Although, he didn't leave out Dean's trip downstairs. Sam felt that he owed it to Dean. Sam felt that it would only strengthen the emphasis on family that Sam heavily indoctrinated into Jess. Jess knew how close the world had come to the end, although she didn't know the details. She knew that Uncle Dean and Dad had stopped it, but she knew nothing about Lucifer's possession of Sam, or anything about Castiel.

Sam had left Castiel out entirely. He didn't know where the angel had disappeared to. After Dean had stopped hunting, leaving his hunting life behind, the angel didn't come. Sam had tried calling him, even praying, but Cass was gone. Sam never asked Dean about it.

"Dad?" Jess's voice reached Sam's ears.

"W-what?" Sam asked, blinking away his reflections of the past.

"Are you…okay?" Jess looked at Sam strangely.

Sam blinked back tears. Fourteen years old. It was almost unbelievable. Sometimes, he still saw Jess as his little four year old, holding her hand as they crossed the street. _Fourteen._ Sam felt old just thinking about it.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sweetie." Sam paused. "Jess? Do I…look old to you?"

Jess smiled as she looked at her father. "No, Daddy," she said as she plopped down on the couch next to him. "You're only forty. That's not _that_ old."

Sam smiled in return, staring fondly at his little girl. "Thanks, Jess."

How time passed. So quickly. And when Sam looked back, it seemed only yesterday that it had been just him and Dean against the world.

And now, they had a family.

**Please review. Always adds a smile to my face!**


	4. Celebrations

**Chapter three. Evelyn and Jess are 14 years old. Just so you know. :)**

**Thanks to the reviewers, alert...ers, readers, and favorit..ers.**

"Evelyn Mary Winchester!" Dad hollered up at me over the noise of my stereo playing. I rolled my eyes. "Get down here this instant!" Oh, boy. Full names were never good.

I groaned, swinging my legs off my bed. I wondered what he was gonna yell at me for this time. I didn't think I'd done anything recently...

I turned the stereo off, interrupting Alex DeLeon off mid word.

With slow, cautious steps, I crept my way down the stairs. I skipped the third step, having learned long ago that it would always betray me. Having stepped over the one creaky step, I relaxed slightly.

Two steps to go before I met my fate. I took a deep breath, and stepped down. _CREEEEAAAK. _"Dammit," I swore under my breath.

"EVELYN!" Mom yelled. "I thought we told you never to use that word! Get down here _right now!_"

I let loose another swear, this one quieter than the first, before walking slowly towards my parents. Dad was standing next to Mom, both of them on the opposite side of the kitchen table. Dad was gripping a chair, almost as if to control his temper.

His knuckles were white. I swore to myself, this time making no sound at all. They both look seriously P. . I still couldn't imagine what I'd done to make them so mad.

"Evelyn," my dad said slowly, deliberately.

"Yes, father?" I asked smarmily.

Dad tried to look angry, but I knew he secretly enjoyed it a little bit when I talked back. My mom had a small smile spreading across her face. Apparently, Dad had had quite the smart-mouth when he was younger, and, apparently, I got that trait from him. I guess I was the only child whose parents laughed when I talked back.

"Did you forget something?" Mom asked, the smile on her face even wider.

I noticed then that she was holding something behind her back. I leaned to my left, trying to see what she was determined to keep hidden, but she leaned with me, keeping the mysterious object out of my view.

"Hmmm...well, it wasn't my pants," I tapped my chin theatrically.

Dad groaned. "What's today?" he prompted.

Today? Today was...November 29th. My jaw dropped as my eyes widened. It was my birthday! How the hell had I forgotten?

Mom and Dad laughed as they took in my expression. Mom brought the mysterious item out from behind her back. It was a pie, complete with fourteen candles. As I took a step closer to the kitchen table, closer to my birthday pie, closer to my parents, there was a sudden uproar.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, EVELYN!" was the collective shout. I looked around to find my extended family and friends pop out from various places in the house. There was Uncle Sam-ha ha, gets me every time, sorry-and his daughter Jess, who was the same age as me, Grandpa Bobby and Grandma Ellen, and Pastor Jim.

Jess ran over to me and gave me a hug. "Hey, Evie," she whispered in my ear.

I leaned in, still pretending to be hugging her. "Yeah?"

"Let's do it tonight."

I pulled back, nodded my head. A wide grin spread across Jess's face; I was almost positive it mirrored my own.

Uncle Sam and Dad looked at the two of us with the exact same expression. One eyebrow raised, faces warring between amusement and concern. Jess and I looked at each other, looked at them, and promptly burst into giggles.

Sam and Dad's expressions melted into amusement.

"How 'bout some pie?" Dad said, rubbing his hands together.

"Dean, don't be such a pig," Sam punched Dad lightly in the shoulder.

"What?" Dad asked. Mom laughed as she cut the pie into 8 neat pieces. One piece was considerably larger than the rest.

I sauntered over to stand next to her. "Is that my piece?" I asked, already reaching out to take it.

Mom hit my hand with the flat side of the knife. "No!" She looked around the room. "Alright, it's yours," she conceded.

I smiled as I grabbed the large piece of apple pie. I dug in, shoveling a large forkful into my mouth. It was _delicious._ "Mmmmm," I groaned loudly.

Grandma Ellen laughed. "Only your daughter would have pie instead of cake," she teased dad.

Dad shrugged. "What can I say? My girl's got good taste!"

I rolled my eyes again, and Dad pulled me into his arms. "Don't roll your eyes," he said, poking me in the stomach. "They'll stick that way!"

I laughed as he tickled me. "Nu-uh! That's just something parents tell their kids to try and control them," I said seriously.

Dad leaned in conspiratorially. "That's what I thought, too. Then I had a hunt where somebody got electrocuted to death by a joy buzzer," he whispered in my ear.

My eyes widened. "No way!"

Dad nodded. "Way."

I looked at Jess, who had been eavesdropping. She looked as shocked as I felt. "Holy shit!" we exclaimed at the same time.

"Jess!" Sam shouted.

"Evelyn!" Dad and Mom reproved me at the same time.

"Well, since you can't control your sailor's mouth, I guess there'll be no gifts for you tonight..." Grandpa Bobby shook his head sadly.

"What!" I threw my hands in the air. "That's so not fair! Dad swears all the time and nobody yells at him!"

Everybody turned to look at Dad. Dad shrunk down, looking even shorter next to Sam the Sasquatch. (Dad secretly calls him that behind his back.)

"Is that true, Dean?" Grandma Ellen advanced on him. "Have you been cursing 'round my granddaughter?"

"Uh...no!" He started backing up, wavering under Grandma's glare. "Evelyn!" Dad said, whirling on me. "I thought I told you not to lie!"

"I'm not lying! Like, just yesterday! He was grilling burgers, and he burned himself on the grill. I distinctly heard him say, 'Son of a bitch!'" I wasn't done yet. There were certain injustices in the world that I was determined to fix. And this, apparently, was one of them. "And, last week, when he was working on the Impala, he dropped something or something, and he said, 'Stupid piece of shit!'"

Jess was holding back laughter. Mom was staring pointedly at the pie; Dad was looking up at the ceiling, whistling. Sam was looking at Dad with something like disbelief. Grandpa seemed to be holding an angry Grandma back.

"Thanks a lot, Evie," Dad stared daggers at me.

"You're welcome!" I beamed at him. Because that's what daughters do!

**Please review! As promised, a little less fluff.**


	5. Preparations

**Another chapter, for your enjoyment. ;)**

**No, I don't own Sam, Bobby, Ellen, Pastor Jim, or Jo. ...fine, I don't own Dean either. :(**

I smiled as I laid back in my bed, completely content with how the day was going so far. Bad by The Cab was playing in the background. The pie had been delicious-Dad completely agreed-and everybody had brought the best gifts.

A $50 dollar bill and a spankin' new airsoft gun from Grandpa and Grandma Singer.

A new CD by The Cab and a new pair of black combat boots from Jess and Uncle Sam. Uncle Sam...that's still funny...sorry!

A $20 Itunes gift card from Pastor Jim.

And...my very own laptop from Mom and Dad! It was an HP, and I loved it. There was some sort of sticker on the front, when Sam had seen it he had looked at Dad with questions in his eyes, but Dad had just shrugged him off.

Anyways, the evening was going great. But it was about to get even better. I bet you guys are wondering what me and Jess were talking about earlier. All that mysterious 'let's do it tonight' business and what not.

Well, my Dad and Mom used to be hunters. Like, hunters of creepy-ass paranormal monsters. Uncle Sam, too, and both my grandparents. Well, actually, all my grandparents. It's just that the grandparents on my dad's side are...how do you say it? Dead. What? Simple is best.

I've asked Dad about it several times. Okay, a lot of times. But, everytime he's said, "No, Evie. That's not the life we want for you."

Well, whatever. He can't just decide how my life is going to go. What about what I want for my life? I, personally, think it's awesome. Luckily for me, so does Jess. She's asked Uncle Sam about it, too, and all he's said is, "I don't think so, Jess. Not for you." (Jess tells me he usually tells her this with an extremely pained and angst-y expression)

Although, I guess I can understand it. See, Sam named cousin Jess after his dead girlfriend, Jessica Moore. Apparently, she died the same way Grandma Mary did. Pinned to the ceiling by some homicidal demon, then swallowed by fire. I've tried asking Dad about that, too, but he won't tell me anything.

Paranoid bastard. (Pardon my French...)

But, that's where the fun part comes in. Me and Jess have been planning this night for-ev-er. We just never knew when we were going to do it. But now we do.

For the past...year or so, I've been tracking all the weird and freaky deaths in our town and general vicinity. Lucky for me, Lawrence is full of some pretty freaky crap. I've seen so many demonic omens and signs of hauntings and stuff, I can't even tell you all of 'em. Who knew Kansas was such a paranormal hotspot?

Of course, it's been tough without a computer that's being monitored 24/7 by over-bearing, over-protective parents. The type of parents that don't let me use my actual face on my facebook profile picture, cuz some wacko could come and kidnap me or something. You know: typical paranoid parent stuff.

But getting a laptop helps uber much. There were a couple loose ends I had on this current case—a typical haunting—but now I can google as I please without having to worry about search history, tracking, etc.

So, Jess and I are going hunting tonight. For the first time.

Now, before you give me the whole 'Wow, you're such an irresponsible, dumb teenager, what are you thinking? You're dad's just trying to protect you'thing, know this. Both of us, coming from hunting families, have had weapons training.

Sam's retired, and so are Mom and Dad, but they still taught both of us how to defend ourselves and some tricks of the trade. And I thank them for that. Ironically, their paranoia is leading to the one thing they never wanted.

A daughter who hunts.

I quickly checked over my supplies. I had salt a plenty, an iron crowbar, a shotgun complete with salt rounds and normal ones, and, my dad's duffel bag. What can I say? It was perfect for storing and carrying the necessities. Plus, maybe I was a little sentimental.

I put my hands into the pocket of my extremely-dark-wash skinny jeans, feeling for the cool set of car keys. The car keys to the '67 Chevrolet Impala, midnight black, that currently resided, (oh so lonely), in our garage. The car that my dad hadn't driven since he had married Mom. The car that he just worked and worked on every day.

But, now, it would be used. It wouldn't be lonely anymore.

To answer your questions: Yes, I am only fourteen. No, I don't have a license.

Should be interesting.


	6. Jailbreaks

**Thanks to the people who have been reviewing consistently, really means a lot! :D **

**I DO **(not) **own Supernatural. I wish I owned an Impala...**

"Are you sure about this, Evie?" Jess asked me nervously.

We were sitting in my dad's car, mentally preparing for what we were about to do. I was in the driver's seat, and Jess was in the passenger seat next to me.

"You're not gonna chicken out now, are you?" I gave her a stern look.

Jess fidgeted in her seat.

"Chicken!" I taunted her. I started making squawking noises while flapping my arms. You know, like a chicken.

Jess gave me a look that could have only been learned from Sam. Dad had called it Sam's 'bitch face.' Huh, even though they weren't technically related, Jess was remarkably similar to Uncle Sam. "I'm not a chicken!"

"Riiiight," I drawled, just trying to push her buttons.

"I'm not!" Jess exclaimed, her voice rising an octave. "Let's do this!"

I grinned. "That's what I'm talking about."

Jess's small voice piped up. "Uh, Evie?"

I turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

Jess bit her lip. "Do you even know how to drive?"

"Pssh, of course I do! Dad taught me a couple months ago!"

Jess stared at me, her brown eyes wide. That was another trait her and Uncle Sam shared: big, brown eyes. They really did seem related. "Dean taught you to drive?" She asked reverently. "Why would he do that? Isn't he afraid you'll drive off or something?"

I shook my head. "His logic was that if him and Mom are attacked by some bad-ass monster then I can drive away by myself. That I can get away." I closed my eyes. "Like I would ever leave them alone."

Jess looked out the window, uncomfortable with the darker tone the conversation had taken.

"Well," I said, punching her in the shoulder, "are you ready?"

Jess nodded. "Can I tell you something, Evie?"

I suppressed an eye roll as I turned to look at her again. "Yeah, sure. Anything."

"And you won't tell? Or get mad?"

My interest level automatically rose ten points. "No," I promised, "I won't tell." When Jess stared at me expectantly, I added, "And I won't get mad."

Jess took a deep breath. "Honestly, you scare me a bit."

I laughed. "That's it? Hah, I should scare you! What other fourteen year old girls do you know that can drive a stick shift, recite an exorcism from memory, or know how to work a shotgun?"

Jess nodded. "That is a good point."

I took a deep breath. This was it. All that planning, all that preparing finally came down to tonight. After tonight, I didn't know if my parents would ever trust me again. I glanced over at Jess; her face seemed to reflect thoughts similar to mine. I would probably be grounded for life.

But, I had to try it. At least once. I wasn't going to let them make that decision for me. I would decide for myself if hunting was the life I wanted. They couldn't control me.

Jess suddenly started giggling. "What?" I asked her.

Jess brought her hand to her mouth, still laughing. "What!" I asked again.

"You look exactly like Uncle Dean when you do that!" Jess tried to imitate my expression.

"Do what?" I asked, getting mad. People kept saying I was so much like Dad. What if I wanted to be my own person? Couldn't people stop comparing me to him for one second and just take me for me? It was all extremely exasperating.

"When you're thinking. Your face gets all serious. Your eyebrows slant downward the same way, and both of your lips pucker!"

I scowled at the floor. Then I smiled. I guess I was like Dad. It was weird, almost like I could tell how much time he and Sam had spent in this car. And now, me and Jess were going to do the same thing. We were even in the right seats! The thought of my dad doing the exact same thing that I was about to do tonight was comforting. In a sappy, sentimental, chick-flick kind of way.

I grinned as I slid a cassette tape in. If I was going to hunt, might as well do it the Winchester way. Jess looked at me with wide, but excited eyes as I turned up the volume.

ACDC's Jailbreak blared through the speakers. I rubbed my hands together gleefully. Any minute now, Dad and Mom would run out of the house. Uncle Sam was staying overnight, so he wouldn't be far behind them.

But all they would see was the back of the Impala, leaving them in her exhaust.

The music was loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear. I smiled at Jess, tapping the steering wheel to the beat. Jess grinned back at me.

_I ain't spendin' my life here_

_ I ain't livin' alone_

_ Ain't breakin' no rocks on the chain gang_

_ I'm breakin' out and headin' home_

_ Gonna make a jailbreak_

After that particular line of the song, my parents burst through the front door looking bewildered and angry. I grinned at them, waving as I turned the key in the ignition.

My smile widened considerably as I felt the purr of the engine underneath me. This car was _sweet._ I had no idea why Dad never drove it anymore.

Sam burst through the front door, wearing pajama bottoms but no shirt. Jess's eyes widened at the sight of him. His hair was ruffled from sleep, but that didn't change how good he looked. I had to admit, Uncle Sam was no wimp. I imagined the ladies next door swooning at the sight of him.

Dad's confusion had worn off, and now he looked just plain angry. His face was actually turning red. I shifted the car out of park and into first gear. I stepped on the gas pedal lightly, knowing how temperamental it was.

"EVIE!" Jess shouted, alarmed at the sight of my dad, and her uncle, storming towards us.

"Oh, shit," I muttered. I hastily backed the car out. I have to admit, I think I did a pretty good job for a fourteen year old. I didn't even hit anything! Of course, it does help when you practiced for five or six months.

"EVELYN MARY WINCHESTER!" Dad screamed, now running towards the Impala, and us. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

I decided to push my luck. If I was going to be bad, might as well go all the way. I grinned at him obnoxiously, and tapped the gas pedal again. The engine revved; a chill went through me at the vibrations it sent through my spine. The Impala drove forward. I went slowly at first, giving me enough time to do what I wanted to do.

My dad was still heading for the car, Sam following him. Mom was still on the front porch, frozen in place by shock.

I glanced at Jess, winked, then looked back out the open window towards Dad. ACDC was still booming through the stereo.

"Hey, Dad!" I called. "I'm gonna borrow the Impala." As an afterthought, I tacked on, "and the salt, the shotgun, and the EMF detector!"

My dad's jaw dropped.

I shifted gears again, and sped down the road.

As I drove, I stuck my hand out the window, forming a sign I knew well, but had never used before.

That's right. I flipped the bird at my dad, Dean Winchester.

Boy, he was going to be _pissed._

But, honestly, I didn't care. I was too high on adrenaline and exhilaration.

So far, this was the best night of my life.


	7. Introductions

**I djon't own Supernatural. Apparently, Santa never got the memo last year. And apparently, nobody got the memo on my birthday! And, apparently- aww.. nevermind. Enjoy...**

Sam watched his baby ride away in the passenger seat of the Impala. He could still see some of her brown hair streaming out the window. Sam rushed inside, overcome by sudden emotion. He flew up the stairs to his bedroom, the guest bedroom that Dean had made just for him. Sam supposed that might be a little weird in other families, but honestly, he didn't care.

What he did care about was his baby, his little girl, who had just left with Sam's niece, who didn't even have a driver's license! It was too much. Sam felt tears spill over. He had _failed._ Jess was going God knows where with one of the least responsible teenage girls on the planet! Evelyn was just like Dean!

Dean...Sam smiled reluctantly, remembering the first time he had showed Jess to Dean. Sam let the memory play in his head, relieved it was a happy one. He needed some major cheering up.

_"Hey...Dean?" Sam nervously greeted his brother. Who knew how Dean would react?_

_ A groggy Dean answered the phone. "What, Sam? It's six in the morning, and I just got Evelyn to go to sleep. Do you know how hard it is to get her to sleep? You put her in her crib, and she cries and whines all night! It's impossible! So, I finally get her to go to sleep. So I finally lay down and I get some sleep for two seconds before the damned phone rings! And I find out it's you. This better not be some, 'Oh, hi, Dean. Where'd I put the laundry?' type of thing. For you to call me right now, the damned apocalypse better be starting." Dean thought for a moment before adding, "Again."_

_ Sam cringed. This was going to be hard enough without a cranky, tired Dean. "Uh...there's kind of a...situation." Sam cringed again. This was so much more awkward than he had expected._

_ "A situation?" Dean was still irritated, but Sam could tell he was more concerned for Sam's well-being. "Like, a hunting situation?"_

_ Sam sighed. "No, not that, Dean. Nothing like that." Sam tried to explain further, but something was putting a mental block in his mind._

_ "Sam, just tell me what the hell the problem is!"_

_ Sam covered the phone, glancing at Jess. She was sleeping. "Dean," he hissed into the phone, "don't use that kind of language!"_

_ "What!" Dean exclaimed, flabbergasted. "What the he-" Dean caught himself just in time. "heck's" he amended, "wrong with you?"_

_ Sam rolled his eyes. "Nothing, Dean, nothing's wrong!" Sam looked up at the ceiling. "I'm coming over."_

_ "Right now?"_

_ "Yes, right now, Dean."_

_ Dean groaned. "Fine." His voice was quieter, like he didn't mean for Sam to hear him, but Sam heard him anyway. "Call me at friggin' __six in the morning, so friggin' early, and expect me to be a friggin' host? Friggin' Sammy with his friggin' weird antics."_

_ "Dean," Sam interrupted._

_ There was a pause. "Uh...yeah?"_

_ "Don't use that kind of language."_

_ "Right, Sammy." Quieter again, "Sammy tellin' me off for cursing? What's his friggin' problem? Tell me not to friggin' curse, I'll friggin' curse all I damned want to."_

_ "Dean?" Sam interrupted again._

_ Another pause. "Dammit," Dean swore._

_ Sam shook his head slightly. "Bye Dean, love you too," he teased. Sam hung up, then smiled._

_ Dean had no idea what was waiting for him._

_ Sam drove to Dean's house; a groggy Dean answered the door, his hair mussed and tousled by sleep. Sam walked cautiously inside, making sure the pink bundle was safe inside his arms. Dean led Sam inside his house—which was surprisingly nice—to the living room._

_ Dean looked, rather fearfully, at the pink bundle that Sam was holding. Jo was still sleeping, blissfully, upstairs. It was 6:30, (A.M.), and, frankly, Dean was pissed. His brother had done some crazy crap before, but even Sam knew better than to call Dean this early in the morning. _

_ Especially when he was suffering from New Parent Syndrome. Dean never knew how much trouble babies were. It seemed like Evelyn was the clingiest, whiniest, most troublesome baby out there. If he described her as a miracle when she was first born, now she was a curse sent courtesy of Lucifer. Or Michael, Dean thought with a smirk._

_ Don't get him wrong, Dean loved Evelyn. He still adored his little miracle, but she could be a pain in the...neck sometimes. Dean guessed that all babies were, though. If she wasn't his family, and if she wasn't so damn cute, Dean would have abandoned her weeks ago._

_ Speaking of family, Sam was sitting on Dean's black leather couch holding a pink bundle like it was his soul. Maybe it is, Dean thought with sudden panic. It wouldn't be the first time Sam had been separated from his conscience._

_ Dean took a step closer towards Sam and his precious pink bundle. Almost subconsciously, Sam pulled his bundle closer to him._

_ Wait a minute...Dean knew that move. That was the this-thing-is-more-precious-than-my-life move. The one that almost every single parent had when they had a new...baby!_

_ What? Sam was a father! "Sam," Dean managed to croak out._

_ "Huh? What?" Sam said, his head snapping up from looking at the pink blanket. _

_ "That's not a..." Dean trailed off. "You didn't..."_

_ Sam's eyes widened. "No, I didn't, I didn't," he hastily said._

_ Dean relaxed. "Good. But it's not a..."_

_ Sam looked down at the bundle, almost guiltily. "Yeah, it is, Dean."_

_ "You're a father!" Dean squeaked._

_ Sam nodded reverently._

_ Dean collapsed into the matching black leather recliner. "But...how?" he whispered, still completely flabbergasted and shellshocked._

_ Sam unwrapped his bundle a little bit, revealing a cute little baby. "I just found her, lying in the middle of the sidewalk."_

_ "It's a girl?" Dean peeped._

_ Sam looked at Dean. "Uh...yeah. Her name's Jessica, Jessica Reese Winchester." Sam looked at Dean closer. "Dude, you don't look so good. You need a trash can or something?"_

_ Dean shook his head slowly, still in a daze and looking quite green. _

_ "What's wrong with you?" Sam asked, holding back laughter. "Why's it so hard for you to process this?"_

_ Dean's face turned an even deeper shade of green. "Excuse me," he choked out before running for the bathroom._

_ Sam shuddered as sounds of Dean hurling came from the bathroom. _

_ "Dean? You okay down there?" Sam jumped at Jo's voice._

_ "Uh...Dean's a little busy right now," Sam called up at Jo._

_ Sam heard the creak of Jo walking down the staircase. She appeared seconds later, holding a shotgun. "Sam?" she asked, staring at who used to be the youngest Winchester. "What are you doing here? Where's Dean? What are you holding?"_

_ Sam swallowed the lump in his throat. "Uhh...to answer your second question, Dean's in there." Sam pointed to the bathroom, where Dean was still busy. Jo walked over to the bathroom, an alarmed look on her face. When she reached the door, she dropped the shotgun and disappeared in the bathroom with Dean._

_ Sam flinched at the sounds of Dean's groaning. He never thought it would be this difficult. All he had wanted was some advice!_

_ A few minutes later, Jo walked out of the bathroom and plopped down next to Sam on the couch. She looked at Sam, something indefinable in her brown eyes. After a while, she took a deep breath. "Dean told me, Sam. About the girl. Are you really going to keep her?"_

_ Sam nodded, his gaze dropping to Jess's sleeping form._

_ Jo nodded, almost as if steeling herself. "Okay. Okay." Suddenly, her face softened. "What's her name?"_

_ "Jessica," Sam whispered._

_ "That's it?"_

_ Sam smiled. "Jessica Reese Winchester."_

_ Jo grinned. "Beautiful name. You come up with that all by yourself?"_

_ Sam's eyes widened, flashing back to the Reese's Peanut Butter Cup wrapper lying on the sidewalk. "Yeah," he choked out, "all by myself."_

_ If Jo heard the little lie in Sam's voice, she ignored it. "Can I see her?"_

_ Sam hesitated. He knew he was being silly-Jo would never hurt Jess-but this simple action somehow went against some moral code inside himself._

_ Jo looked as if she understood. "I understand if you just want to hold her. It's fine."_

_ "No," Sam said quickly, "you can hold her."_

_ Jo smiled as she gently took Jess from Sam. Jo stared down at Jess's large brown eyes. "She's really not...yours?"_

_ Sam understood the connotation behind the one word. "No, not in that sense."_

_ Jo shook her head. "She looks a lot like you, then."_

_ Dean appeared, leaning heavily on the doorframe of the bathroom. "Weird, right?" he grinned. Sam watched cautiously as Dean staggered over to the recliner. As soon as Dean reached it, he fell into it, letting out a big groan as he stared at the ceiling._

_ He slowly turned his head to look at Sam. "So, you're really a dad?"_

_ "Yup," Sam replied simply._

_ Dean shook his head slowly. "That," he said, addressing Sam, "is friggin' insane. You, my brother, are insane."_

_ Sam resisted chastising his brother for swearing. _

_ "I'll tell you this," Dean said, pointing a finger at Sam, "being a dad really changes you."_

_ That's for sure, Sam thought to himself. The Dean he knew as a hunter and the Dean that was in front of him now were two different people. Sam already noticed the changes in himself. It was actually kind of intimidating._

_ As if reading Sam's thoughts, Dean said, "Man up, Sammy-boy."_

_ Sam ground his teeth. Okay, maybe Dean hadn't changed that much._


	8. Arrivals

**Another chapter, for your enjoyment.**

**I FINALLY OWN SUPERNATURAL! All I had to do was call my good buddy Andy, (which was harder than you'd think, since he was dead...), and get him to use his awesome mind powers on the CW people and the Warner Bros. people to give me the rights to the show! I'm the luckiest girl in the world!**

**Just kidding. I'm still a desolate teenager wishing I was part of that epic, magnificent show which I do not own.**

"Are we there yet?" Jess whined, staring desolately out the window.

"No,"Evie growled. "Almost."

Jess sighed melodramatically. "I thought you said this place was close."

Evie rolled her eyes, her knuckles white on the steering wheel. "It is close. You're just an impatient little bitch."

Jess grinned. "Jerk," she teased.

"Okay, enough copy-catting. Fill me in on the details of this haunted marsh or whatever."

"The Haskell-Baker Wetlands," Jess corrected automatically. "There's been reports of a strange Native American woman intruding on college students researching the wetlands. There's also been reports of a small boy wandering around, asking where his parents are."

"Well, that's sad," Evelyn commented, keeping her eyes on the wheel. Despite being able to drive, she was still quite nervous. It was nerve-wracking, knowing that any minute they could be pulled over by the police for underage driving and sent back home to face the fury and wrath of their parents.

"Yeah, it is." Jess bit her lip. "You brought the salt, right? And the lighter, and the shotgun?"

"Yes, Jess, got 'em all. Do you really think I would forget something like that?"

"No," Jess muttered. "But you might leave it behind on purpose."

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"Oh, I don't know. You might think it was 'more of a challenge', or 'it'd be more fun'!"

"That's just stupid."

"My point exactly."

An uncomfortable silence filled the Impala, pressing down on both girls.

"You nervous?" Evie finally asked.

"Yeah, kind of," Jess admitted. "Are you?"

"Na," Evelyn scoffed. "Just a typical salt'n'burn. Nothin' to be afraid of."

Jess snorted. "Right. Because you have _so_ experience with hunting."

"I do! I mastered Dead Island, and Possessor—"

"Okay!" interrupted Jess. "I don't think playing zombie shooter games qualifies as hunting experience."

"I do," Evelyn muttered.

"Apparently," Jess rolled her eyes.

"We're here," Evie announced in a sing-song voice. She cut the engine. Eerie silence filled the night sky.

"Greeeeaaat," Jess said, opening the passenger door of the Impala.

**Reviews are always appreciated. :)**


	9. Disappearances

**I think it goes without saying, I don't own Supernatural. **

"DAMN IT!" Dean yelled, kicking the wall as hard as he could.

"Dean!" Jo snapped. "Cut it out! Ruining our house isn't going to get Evie and Jess back!"

Dean slumped to the ground. "I know," he mumbled. "Sorry."

"Just…wait here," Jo said cautiously, watching her husband carefully. "And don't go anywhere," she added sternly.

"Where would I go?" Dean moaned. "Both my babies are gone."

"Glad to see you still refer to your car the same way you do your daughter," Jo muttered, marching up the stairs. Dean hit his head against the wall, sighing. Jo could hear the faint thuds as he repeated the action. She shook her head.

A couple minutes later, Jo was cussing, too. They had checked Evie's computer, her room, even under her mattress and in her shoes. There was nothing, no indication of where they had gone.

"We're never going to find them," Jo moaned. "They're going to die, and we'll never see then again." Her voice broke on the last word.

"Where the hell is Sam?" Dean demanded, back into the pissed off stage.

"Upstairs, I think," Jo responded glumly.

Dean proceeded to stalk up the steps, banging each foot loudly. Reaching the top, he turned left, marching towards the guest bedroom that was normally reserved for Sam. "SAM!" he bellowed, pounding on the door. "SAM!"

"Come in," a desolate voice sounded from the other side of the door.

Dean turned the doorknob, realizing it wasn't locked. Feeling just a bit foolish, he opened the door, stepping in the room just a bit quieter than before. Sam was sitting on the bed, holding a small square of paper.

"What's that?" Dean asked, crossing the room to peer over his brother's shoulder.

"A photo," Sam croaked. Dean looked, and, yes, it was a photo. Of Sam and…Jess. She really was remarkably similar to Sam, even though they weren't technically related.

Sam brought his hand up to his face, wiping away tears. Dean scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, realizing his brother had been crying. "I was just remembering," Sam started quietly, "when you first met Jess." Despite his tears, Sam was smiling.

"Oh," Dean said simply, not sure exactly how to respond.

Sam's smile widened. "You had a…hard time accepting the fact that I was a dad."

Dean stopped feeling sorry for Sam. "Yeah, we were all laughing at that one. Laugh at the guy who has to run to the bathroom so he doesn't puke in front of his newly-discovered niece." Dean started chuckling, and Sam soon followed.

For a second, they were able to forget about the impossible, miserable situation they were in.

And then that second was over.

"What the hell are you two morons laughing about!" Jo demanded, her face flushed with anger.

"Nothing," Dean responded automatically. That wasn't the first time Jo had greeted him with a question like that. _What the hell are you doing, Dean? Where the hell are you? Why the hell did you do that?_

Jo just raised an eyebrow.

"We were, uh…" Sam stammered.

"Looking back on fond memories!" Dean finished for his brother. "You know, when Evie was younger!"

"And Jess," Sam added quietly.

"Well," Jo snapped, "could you do that another time? If we don't find our _children_ soon, we won't have the chance to make any more _'fond memories'_" Jo's tone was scathing.

"Right," Sam and Dean said simultaneously, standing up from the bed.

Jo turned around and walked stiffly back downstairs.

…

"Evie?" Jess whispered, quaking like a leaf. It was two in the morning and, frankly, Jess was scared beyond belief. She'd seen the marsh a couple times before, driving past it on her way to Evelyn's house, but she had never imagined it could be so terrifying.

Every single shadow seemed to loom toward her, like some dark figure from a horror flick. Every single noise sounded like somebody following them.

"What, Jess?" Evie snapped back, trying to sound irritated, but it fell a little short. She was scared out of her wits, but she would never let Jess know that. Despite their closeness in age, Evelyn always felt a little protective of Jessica. Maybe it was the way she always fell silent around strangers, or how her eyes always let you know exactly what she was feeling. Or maybe it was just another one of her Dad's traits shining through.

"I'm-" Jess started, but Evie cut her off.

"Scared, yes I know. You've only told me a _thousand_ times."

"Sorry," Jess mumbled.

"S'okay," Evelyn replied, almost instinctually. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm a little scared, too." When Jess looked at Evie, her eyes wide in disbelief, Evelyn hastily added, "just a little!"

"_Heeeeelllllooooo. Heeeellllllooooo." _A soft voice, sounding like the wind itself, drifted over the reeds of the marsh.

Jess jumped, looking towards Evelyn for reassurance. Evelyn nodded, pumping the salt-round-filled shotgun.

"It's her," Evelyn whispered shakily to Jess.

"Who?" Jessica squeaked, clutching Evie's arm.

Evelyn would've rolled her eyes if she wasn't so scared herself. "The ghost, genius!"

"Ghost!" Jess peeped, holding Evelyn's arm even tighter.

"Ow!" Evelyn protested, shaking Jess off of her arm. A white imprint of Jess's fingers was left. Evie pointed to it, eyebrows raised in surprise and irritation. Jess shrugged apologetically, mouthing _sorry_. Evelyn shook her head, plowing ahead in the wet marsh.

There was a rustling in the reeds, only two feet away from the girls. Jess screamed, Evelyn joining her. A foot became visible, stepping towards them. Evie stopped screaming, hands fumbling as she aimed the shotgun, and finally, pulling the trigger.

There was an almighty crack, louder than either Evie or Jess had expected. Evelyn lost hold of the shotgun, it flipped over her shoulder as she scrambled to catch it.

"OW!" A scream permeated the air.

Evelyn and Jessica looked at each other simultaneously, both girls' faces completely surprised.

"Ghosts don't saw 'ow', do they?" Jess asked, her words tumbling out of her mouth.

"I don't think so," Evie said, shrugging. She started to walk towards the spot they had last seen the figure.

"Evie!" Jess whispered urgently.

"What?" Evelyn snapped, looking over her shoulder at Jess. Jess shook her head violently. Evie rolled her eyes. "I'm just going to check it out!" Evelyn walked further into the brush, disappearing from Jess's sight.

"I'll stay here," Jessica whispered to herself, pulling the salt out of the duffel bag and making a shaky circle around herself. Jess tried not to whimper as she watched with wide eyes the spot Evie had disappeared.

One minute went past, then two. Five minutes…six. Each minute that passed added another degree to Jess's fear-o-meter. Right now, it was at a 99, one point away from the maximum.

Ten minutes later, and Evie still hadn't come back. It was so quiet, Jess could hear her own heart pumping, its tempo increasing with each passing second.

Finally, Jess worked up the courage to timidly whisper, "Evie?"

There was no reply.

Jess was just about to call Evelyn's name again when something scared the holy hll out of her.

It was a scream. A very familiar scream.

Jess had no doubt. It was Evie's scream.

"EVIE!" Jess yelled back.

The only answer was another tortured scream from Evelyn.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. Although what's appreciated even more is Dean Winchester, on my front porch. (Gift wrap optional.) ;)**


	10. Confessions

**I don't own Supernatural. But that doesn't stop me from manipulating the characters to do what I want!**

"EVELYN!" Jess had been screaming for the last half hour, with no success. Evie had stopped her screams about twenty minutes ago, and Jess was worried that might be permanent. But no matter how much she tried, Jessica couldn't work up the courage to leave her protective circle of salt.

She was a failure, a wimp. Here she was, standing in the middle of a circle of salt, in the middle of the marsh while Evie could be injured or, even…dead.

It was too much. Jess sank down to her knees, burying her head in her hands, and started to cry.

Jess's tear-streaked face jerked up as a rustling started up in the reeds just behind her. Jessica slowly turned around, dreading what she would see. The rustling continued, and just when Jess thought she would die of anticipation, a figure stepped out.

Jess worked up a scream, expecting it to be the same figure that took Evie, but it wasn't.

It was Evie herself. She smiled, tilting her head. "Hello, Jessica."

…

"I think I got something!" Sam exclaimed, standing up from the kitchen table where all three parents had been pouring over every single scrap of paper or Word document they could find in either Evie's room, or Jess's bags.

"What?" Jo and Dean demanded simultaneously, walking around the table to stand next to Sam and peer, rather unsuccessfully, over his tall shoulder.

"It's just a post-it," Jo sighed, turning away. "Evie uses those all the time to remind herself of things she needs to bring to school."

"No, look, Jo," Dean said, snatching the post-it out of Sam's hand. Sam gave a startled cry, but didn't try to take the paper back. After staring at it for a little bit, Dean handed it wordlessly to Jo.

Jo hungrily read over the entire note, the looked up at Dean with questions in her eyes. "It's an address," she said, hope leaking into her voice despite herself.

Sam shook his head in disbelief. "It couldn't be that easy; I mean, Evelyn and Jess know how to cover their tracks."

"They're only 14 year old girls," Dean cut his brother off. "Don't forget that." Sam nodded reluctantly, already grabbing his laptop and googling the address. He stared at it in confusion before handing it to Dean.

"A marsh? The address is for a friggin' swamp!" Dean exclaimed dropping the laptop. Sam yelled, snagging it just before it hit the floor. He glared daggers at Dean, but Dean ignored his brother.

Jo looked down at the ground, thinking hard. Finally, she looked at Sam. "What's the name of the marsh?" She asked quietly.

Dean's face was red as at tomato; he looked ready to explode. "WHAT'S THE NAME OF THE MARSH! WHO FRIGGIN' CARES!"

Jo scowled at Dean. "Stop screaming for a second and just listen, smart-ass!"

Dean shut up, but continued to glower menacingly.

Sam glanced nervously between the two of them before clearing his throat. "Haskell-Baker Wetlands," he said timidly, looking at a fuming Dean.

"Haskell-Baker, Haskell-Baker," Jo muttered to herself. Then, she looked up at Sam and Dean with a look of pure terror. "Oh my god," she mumbled, collapsing on the sofa.

Dean looked at Jo in confusion. "What?" he demanded.

"Haskell-Baker," she said, almost to herself. "Dean," Jo said, looking up at him, "that's where-"

Jo was cut off by Dean's sharp intake of breath. "Oh, hell," he muttered, sitting right on the floor. "Oh, hell."

Sam's panic level was increasing with each passing exchange between his brother and his sister-in-law. "What?" he asked, his voice unusually high. "What?" Sam stood up.

Jo looked at him. "Ten years ago," she said in a hollow voice. Sam sat back down, getting the feeling this was going to be a very long, very stressful backstory.

"Ten years ago, there was a string of deaths. The pattern was pretty easy to follow, we tracked it down to hellhounds. People had made deals, and they were coming to fruition.

"Dean and I were trying to figure out who was next to go, trying to stop it, but something went wrong. The crossroads demon knew we were after it, but we didn't know that it knew. We had set up an ambush, Dean was the bait." Seeing Sam's raised eyebrows, Jo added hastily, "he wouldn't let me do it!" Sam nodded, and Jo continued.

"Everything was going alright, but right when the demon was about to step into the devil's trap, it stopped. She whistled, and another one of those hell-spawn appeared, holding…" Jo's voice broke. She swallowed, composing herself and continued.

"Holding Evie, our little girl," she whispered, recollecting the event with raw pain. "They had her. I screamed, running out of my hiding place, Dean following me. But, you know demons," Jo smiled grimly, "they used their mojo, and both Dean and I were pinned against the car.

"It was then I noticed that Evelyn wasn't breathing, I pointed it out to Dean, and we both noticed. She was bleeding. She was _dead._ Those," Jo's hands shook, "those _bastards_ killed our little girl.

"They offered us a choice: leave, and leave Evelyn behind, dead and broken." Jo took a deep breath. "Or make a deal. One of us for Evelyn's life. It was obvious, really."

Sam stared in horror at Dean and Jo. "You left her alone? At home?" he whispered, accusation creeping into his tone.

Dean stared glumly and guiltily at the floor. "It was only for a couple hours. She was asleep. We thought it'd be easy, just a quick hunt."

The three adults sat in silence.

Sam broke the silence. "Who did it? Which one of you?"

Dean looked up at Sam. "What do you mean?"

"Which one of you made the deal?" Sam fought to keep his tone steady. He didn't really know why he was asking the question, if he knew his brother at all he knew the answer.

True to form, Dean croaked, "Me."

Sam shook his head, sitting on the couch. He ran his fingers through his hair, hands curling up into fists. Without warning, he stood up, striking Dean across the face. Jo screamed in surprise, but unable to do anything.

Sam hit Dean again. "HOW COULD YOU!" Dean hit the floor hard, struggling to get up. Sam didn't let him. He struck Dean across the face again. "IDIOT!" "JERK!" "MORON!"

"SAM!" Jo screamed, leaping at him, struggling to pull him off a bloodied Dean. Jo pulled, trying to get Sam off, but she was just too small. Sam ignored Jo, hitting Dean again.

Sam panted heavily, leaning over Dean with Jo scrabbling at him, trying to pull him off her husband.

Suddenly, Jo leaped backwards as Dean launched himself into Sam, pinning him to the wooden floor. Sam struggled, but Dean beat him across the face. "HOW COULD I?" Dean yelled, hitting Sam again.

"She was my baby, Sam! I couldn't let her DIE!" Dean stood up, off Sam, turning his back and walking away.

Blood dripped down Dean's face, running out of his nose and into his mouth. Dean wiped a sleeve across his face, only smearing the steady stream of red. Sam sat up, panting, remaining on the floor.

"Jerk," he muttered, staring at Dean's back.

Dean didn't reply.

**Please review. :)**


	11. Revelations

**I don't own Supernatural. But, because-rather unfortunately-I'm not receiving any monetary compensation, I can manipulate it's characters to do what I want!**

Sam stared desolately at his brother, who was now sitting at the kitchen table, blankly staring out the window, as if the gray, early-morning sky held some fascination. Sam cleared his throat, trying to get his brother's attention, but Dean ignored Sam. Sam stood there awkwardly, wondering what the best way to apologize was, without getting his ass kicked again.

Sam glanced behind him at Jo, who was sitting on the couch, refusing to look at either Sam or Dean. Her lips were pursed, reminding Sam of Ellen. Sam sighed and walked over to Dean, finally summoning up enough courage to go confront his brother.

"Dean?" Sam asked quietly, resting a hand on his brother's shoulder. Dean tensed at Sam's touch, but didn't respond.

"Dean, c'mon." Sam's tone was dangerously close to begging. "I'm sorry, kay?"

Dean clenched his jaw, still staring out the window.

"Dean," Sam whined, "please, man, just say something."

"Something," Dean said in a hollow tone.

Sam rolled his eyes, sitting down in the chair next to Dean. "I guess I set myself up for that one, huh?" Sam asked, trying to get a conversation going.

Dean just nodded.

Sam leaned over the table, trying to catch his brother's eye. Dean deftly evaded it, sweeping his eyes over the table, the portrait of Jo hanging on the wall, and the kitchen cupboards.

"Dean," Sam demanded, slamming his hands on the table. "I'm sorry, okay!"

"I heard you the first time," Dean muttered.

Sam barely held back a smile of relief. "I'm sorry, Dean," he repeated for the third time.

"And I heard you the second time," Dean scowled. "Sam," he said, turning to look at his brother, "you're apologizing. Thanks for that." Dean looked down at his hands, playing with his fingers. "But," he said with a deep sigh, "I should be apologizing, too."

"For making the deal?" Sam was astounded. This was so…not Dean.

Dean nodded. When he looked up at Sam, his eyes were shining with tears. "Sam," he whispered, "that was ten years ago."

Sam raised his eyebrows, not sure what Dean was alluding to. "Yeah?" he asked, feeling a bit dumb.

"The deal. That was ten years ago."

Sam suddenly felt extremely stupid. "Oh, god," he whispered, running a hand through his hair. "Dean," he whispered.

"Don't say you're sorry again," Dean joked feebly. It fell more than a little short. Dean stared at the ceiling, clenching his jaw, obviously trying to hold back tears. "I'm going back," he managed to choke out.

"Tonight?" Sam croaked.

Dean nodded slowly. "It was ten years ago, to the date."

Sam felt his own eyes tearing up as he hastily stood up from the table and walked stiffly up the stairs. As he walked back, he caught a glimpse of Jo on the couch. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks stained with tears. Her breathing was uneven, scattered with sobs and slow exhalations. Jo's sleeves were wet from wiping away her tears.

Sam wasn't the only one who would be mourning Dean this time. Dean had a family. Sam suddenly realized why most hunters never got married, never had kids.

Family was a curse.

…

Sam sat on his bed upstairs, trying to work through it all. Jess and Evie were gone on a hunt, in the middle of the Haskell-Baker Wetlands. Dean had made a deal, _again_, and he was going to die. He was going back to hell.

Tonight.

Sam stood up, arms slashing through the air, making contact with the lamp. It hit the wall with a satisfying _crack_ shattering into itty bitty pieces on the floor. Itty bitty pieces. _Like my heart_, Sam thought miserably.

_Oh, suck it up._

_Why? I have __**nothing. **__Jess is gone, Dean's going to be gone, even Evie's gone!_

_ They're not gone yet, moron! Aren't you going to try to find Jess? Arent' you going to try to save Dean?_

_ Why? Dean's just going to hell anyways. It can't be stopped._

_ Fine, _the voice in Sam's head conceded. _But you can still find Jess! You can still save her! She's your daughter! Are you just going to let her go?_

_ No._ Sam nodded to himself, standing up, and walking downstairs. As he walked down the steps, he looked fondly at the family pictures of Dean, Evie, and Jo. Sam and Jess were in some, and so were Ellen and Bobby. Dean even had a few of Dad and Mom.

Sam stopped to look at one picture. It was of Dean and Evie, caught mid-laugh. Evie was holding a birthday present, looking younger than ever. Dean was staring at Evelyn with a mixture of pride, adoration, and just plain love.

Sam stared at the picture, gears turning in his mind. And, suddenly, it all clicked.

Evie and Jess going to hunt wasn't a random coincidence. What they were hunting wasn't just some regular old salt-and-burn. Sam realized it wasn't even a haunting at all. It was directly linked to… Sam swallowed. It was directly linked to what was going to happen to Dean tonight.

Sam raced down the stairs, almost falling a couple of times, to spill his sudden revelation to Dean and Jo.

**What did Sam realize? Will he be able to save his daughter? Will he be able to save Dean? How the heck does this all link together?**

**Find out in the next couple of chapters!**

**Review please! (If it's not too much trouble)**


	12. Emergencies

**Sorry this took so long, guys. I recently started watching the anime 'Bleach' and I L-O-V-E it! In fact, the only reason this chapter got written and posted was because I told myself I couldn't watch Bleach until I wrote this...whoops. I said that out loud...**

**I don't own Supernatural.**

"What?" Dean stared at Sam with a disbelieving expression, but Sam knew Dean really believed what Sam had just said.

"It makes sense," Jo nodded to herself. She suddenly looked up, eyes wide with panic. "But then, that means-"

"Yes," Sam looked down at his hands. "Evelyn's in quite a bit of trouble."

"Jess, too," Dean added quietly. Without warning, his hand hit the table. "This is all my fault. I should have been watching her, I should have made sure she didn't leave."

Jo reached for Dean's shoulder, her hands soft and reassuring. "Dean, sweetheart, what could you have done? Evelyn's stubborn. You of all people should know that." Jo tried to smile a bit.

Dean laughed bitterly. "Yeah. Because she's just like me, right? Stubborn. And stupid."

Sam cleared his throat nervously. "I know this is tough, but we really have to get going. Evelyn and Jess are gone, and they could be in trouble this very moment."

Dean and Jo looked at each other before standing up. All three Winchesters stood up, and rushed out the door.

…..

"I can't believe this!"

Sam looked over at Dean nervously, cursing himself for not offering to drive. Dean would yell out some other phrase like, "All my fault!" or "I'm such an idiot!" or "She took my baby!" Whenever Dean yelled that last phrase, Sam wasn't sure whether he was talking about Evelyn taking the Impala, or the crossroads demon taking Evelyn.

Sam ran his fingers through his hair. They were in some deep shit, that was for sure. If they didn't get to Evelyn and Jess quickly, both of them might already be gone.

And Dean…Dean would be gone by the end of the night. And Sam had no idea how to save him.

Sam clenched his jaw furiously. He couldn't save anyone tonight. Not Jess, not Evelyn, not Dean.

…..

"Evelyn?" Jess stared, eyes wide as saucers, at her cousin. Or, at least, the thing that looked like her cousin. Jess was positive that the Evelyn she knew had never had black eyes. Or such a blood-curdling laugh.

Evelyn laughed, proving Jess's point. "What's wrong?" she asked, taking a step forward. "It's me, Jess. Evie. Why're you so _scared_?"

Jess scooted backwards, trying to get away from 'Evelyn' while still staying inside the circle of salt. "You're not Evelyn," she whispered, her eyes on Evie the whole time.

"Of course I am," Evelyn grinned.

Jess shook her head. "No, you're not." Jess stared, horrified, at Evie, who was still walking towards Jess. When Evelyn reached the edge of the circle, she stopped. Jess breathed a sigh of relief.

"Salt," Evie mused. "Irritating stuff, really. But, I bet to you, right now, it's the best thing in the world, huh?" Jess didn't answer. Evelyn smiled, her black eyes glittering. "Right now, you're probably thinking 'The salt will protect me. She can't get past the salt'. Well, that's partly true."

Jess's eyes widened even more. Evelyn noticed, and her smile widened. "It's true, until I do something like this."

Jess stared as Evelyn closed her eyes, concentrating. A breeze began to whip through the marsh, blowing Jess's brown hair into her face. The breeze strengthened to a wind, and something pelted Jess's skin, stinging.

A couple of the grains landed in Jess's mouth, and she gasped. It was salt.

The wind died down, and Jess opened her eyes. Her protective circle of salt was gone.

And Evelyn was two inches away.

Jess screamed.


	13. Discoveries

**Most unfortunately, I do not own Supernatural. Or an Impala... :(**

Dean jumped, swerving his truck to the side. Sam glanced over at him with wide eyes. A scream. They had both heard it.

Sam's hands fumbled at the door, trying to find the handle. "That was Jess!" he said, his fingers fastening around the handle, opening the door. He tumbled out, getting up right away and racing into the marsh approximately where the scream had come from.

"SAM!" Dean yelled, rushing out of the driver's side of the truck. "SAM!" Dean started to run after his brother, calling his name repeatedly. "SAM, dammit! Get back here! SAM!"

"DEAN!" Jo called, unbuckling her seat belt and opening the door. She fell, none too gracefully, out of the truck, and immediately started running after her husband and her brother-in-law. "DEAN!" Jo yelled. "SAM!"

….

Sam skidded to a stop, horrified by what he saw in front of him. "Oh my god," he breathed, falling to his knees. The wet reeds and mud soaked the knees of his jeans, but Sam didn't notice. All he could stare at was the form in front of him.

Sam felt a hand on his shoulder. "Sam?" Dean asked, looking cautiously at Sam. Sam didn't answer. He couldn't answer. Not when his girl was in front of him, looking like that.

Dean gasped as he saw what Sam was looking at.

It was Jess. Jess was tied to one of the few trees in the marsh, her arms extended straight out, like she was being crucified. There were multiple gashes on her arms; blood ran from the wounds, silently falling to the ground into a pool below her feet.

"Son of a bitch," Dean whispered, staring at Jess. Sam still knelt on the ground, unable to comprehend what was in front of him.

Dean slowly walked towards Jess, reaching out to her and gently touching her wrist. "Sam!" he looked up suddenly, hope and relief overflowing in his tone and on his face. "She's okay!"

Sam sighed in relief.

"Well," Dean muttered to himself, "not okay, but alive. Nobody can be okay when they look like they're being freakin' crucified, and they've got so many cuts on their arms, but she's alive, so that's all that counts…" Dean trailed off.

Dean looked up, and this time his face was full of fear. "Sam," he said slowly. "Where's Jo?"

Their only answer was a long, tortured scream.

**Reviews are much appreciated! ;)**


	14. Desertions

**I don't own Supernatural. Nope.**

"JO!" Dean screamed, already running towards the source of the scream. "JO!"

Sam watched with helpless eyes as Dean disappeared in the thick reeds. He couldn't go after Dean, not when he was holding Jess in his arms. Not when Jess was bleeding and unconscious. Sam stroked her thick brown hair tenderly, tears slowly running down his face.

Something stirred in Sam's arms.

"Jess?" Sam breathed, his vision blurring as the tears came faster and in greater quantity. Sam waited with bated breath, the seconds ticking by in absolute silence.

Jess groaned, her eyes fluttering open. "Dad?"

Sam breathed a huge sigh of relief, blinking away the tears in his eyes. He pulled Jess closer to him, ignoring her feeble protests. "Thank God you're okay!" he said, hugging Jess even tighter. "Thank God," he continued to mutter.

Jess struggled a bit, and Sam eventually loosened his grip on her. "Dad?" Jess asked, avoiding Sam's eyes, "where's Evelyn?"

Sam looked at Jess, her dirty, tangled hair, her pale, sweaty face, her nervous, open eyes. Sam looked at Jess's arms, red still seeping out of the shallow, but numerous slashes in her arms. Sam took a deep breath, steeling himself, and forced himself to look into Jess's innocent brown eyes. "She's back at the truck, with Uncle Dean and Aunt Jo."

Jess's eyes clouded with confusion for a second, and Sam's heart raced. Would she believe the outright lie? Sam's palms sweated, and he could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks.

Finally, Jess nodded, still not looking at Sam. She exhaled. "Good."

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat, but the guilt still remained. He cleared his throat, sweeping Jess into his arms and standing up. "Let's go."

Jess nodded, the tension leaving her body as she closed her eyes and leaned into Sam's body.

Sam hurried out of the marsh, hoping he could get Jess to safety and then find Dean, Jo, and Evelyn before anyone was seriously injured…

And before Dean's time expired.

…..

Dean ran, the tall reeds slapping at his face and leaving stinging red welts. He ignored them, pushing himself. Why would he care about a few scratches? A couple scratches from marsh reeds were much better than the holes that would be left in his heart if he didn't get to Jo and Evelyn quickly.

Dean skidded to a stop as another scream sounded, this one directly behind him, the exact opposite direction of where he had been running to, of where the last one had been.

_What the hell?_ Dean shook his head before turning around and running again. And then stopping as another scream sounded, behind him. Dean stopped, looking all around him in a wide circle.

The reeds swayed ominously in the wind, their shadow mimicking them. The rustle of leaves sounded, filling the air with their fresh, yet musty scent. Mud squished under Dean's foot as he shifted his weight from his right foot to his left foot, about to start running again.

"I wouldn't go running off again if I were you." Dean's eyes widened, the voice was directly behind him, whispering into his ear. But it was more than that. The voice was extremely close, but also extremely familiar.

"No, don't go running off. We're right here, anyways." It was a different voice, but just as close and just as familiar.

Dean slowly turning around, and found himself staring at the cold black eyes of his wife and his daughter.

They both grinned, and Evelyn whistled. A burst of hot air at Dean's neck made him stiffen, and an ear-splitting bark greeted him.

Jo smiled, the black of her eyes receding into pupils. Her warm, cinnamon brown eyes stared at Dean as she opened her mouth.

"It's time, Dean."

**Reviews are always appreciated! :D**


	15. Apologies

**I don't own Supernatural.**

Dean's eyes widened as he stared at the two figures in front of him. One had a slight frame wrapped in dark denim and a soft purple sweater. Honey blonde hair was scraped into a messy ponytail; several strands fell down, curling softly around the heart-shaped face.

_Jo._

Dean staggered, turning his gaze towards the other figure. Also slight, but it was more of a lanky frame than petite. Two stick-like legs, wrapped in ripped jeans and black ankle boots were spread apart shoulder-width, their stance defiant and confident. A cocky grin complemented by sparkling black eyes adorned the still-round face.

_Evelyn._

Dean looked hastily down at the ground, unable to comprehend the two figures in front of him. They were familiar, so familiar, but completely alien at the same time. What a difference two pairs of beetle-black eyes made. How cruel normally loving and welcoming faces became when they were showcasing demonic eyes.

"What's the matter, _Dad?_" Evelyn taunted, her grin spreading even wider, so it was border-line maniacal. "Aren't you glad that you found us, safe and sound?"

Dean couldn't speak. Every muscle, every part of him was locked, stunned into immobility by the appalling scene in front of him. His mind felt like a broken record, only able to replay one thought, over and over again. _Why? Why? Why?_

"Cat got your tongue?" Evie continued, stepping towards Dean.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Shut up, _Evie._" Heavy sarcasm painted Jo's tone as she scolded her companion. "We came here to drag this poor bastard to hell, not to chit-chat over tea."

Evie grumbled something inaudible, but didn't argue. "Fine," she whined. "Who gets the honor of sending Dean Winchester to hell? You or me?"

Jo scoffed, snapping her fingers. Dean flew through the air, pain screaming up his spine as his back made contact with one of the few trees in the marsh. The small tree shook, leaves raining down, landing in his hair, on his shoulders.

Evelyn pouted, falling to the ground and sitting, legs crossed. "You, apparently," she muttered.

Jo glared at Evie. "Just be glad I let you come along." As soon as Jo turned her back from Evelyn, looking at Dean instead, Evelyn stuck out her tongue at Jo.

"Don't be immature," Jo snapped without looking back. Evelyn's eyes widened in shock before her face settled back into a pout.

Dean gasped as a new pain shot through his body. A knife was in his lung, delving deeper and deeper, twisting and gouging, making Dean scream. _Why? Why?_ The knife slashed suddenly upward, attacking his heart. _Why? Why? Why?_

As suddenly as the pain came, it was gone, leaving Dean with a hollow feeling where his heart should be, and a wracking cough. He could still only form one thought. _Why? _

Jo smiled. "That was fun, wasn't it?" she asked, her fingers trailing down his face. Their touch was cool, and familiar, and Dean couldn't help but lean into it.

And then their touch was hot and stinging as Jo's hand cracked across Dean's cheek. "You're pathetic," she spat, her inky eyes glittering malevolently. "Like a puppy that just lost its master. You're completely lost. It's almost cute, how lost and confused you are right now." Jo's fingers were cool again as they drew invisible strokes on Dean's neck.

They stopped, hovering just above Dean's tattoo. Jo looked up at Dean threw thick, dark lashes. "I like your tattoo," she breathed, her lips now resting directly above said tattoo.

Dean clenched his jaw, staring at an indefinite point in the sky. His hazel eyes shone with unshed tears. Tears for Jessica, and what he, Dean, had put her through. Tears for Sam, and all he had put him through. Tears for Evelyn, and for a future of hers that hewould never get to see. Tears for Jo, and the emptiness that would be a permanent part of her life because of him. And finally, tears for himself, and his certain damnation. It was imminent, Dean could almost feel it, Hell's hot breath on his neck, just waiting to pull him down.

Dean screamed again as another kind of pain pierced his chest. He could barely breath, each new breath was a fight, and each fight was harder than the last. The pain ebbed a little, and Dean was just about to breathe a sigh of relief when it came back, more intense than the last time.

Someone was laughing, an insane laugh that grated against Dean's ears like nails on a chalkboard. Dean tried to see who or what was laughing, but all he could see was an infinite stretch of darkness. Then he realized that was because his eyes were closed.

Two hazel eyes, rimmed by the redness of unshed tears and bordered by dark circles caused by countless sleepless nights, finally fluttered open. Dean searched the rapidly dimming scene around him, trying to find the source of the laughter.

He looked down. It was Jo. Jo was laughing, her blonde hair spattered with some dark red liquid. Dean looked down a bit farther to find that Jo had her hand stuck in Dean's chest.

_Oh,_ Dean thought, closing his eyes as the darkness overwhelmed him once again, _that's my blood spattering Jo's hair. I'm the one bleeding. _

Dean struggled, fought to open his eyes once more. He looked directly at Evelyn, then at Jo. His lips formed two words before he slipped into the unfathomable darkness.

"I'm sorry."

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

**_Musical Inspiration for this Chapter: Misery by The Maine, Rooster by Alice in Chains, Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin_  
**


End file.
